Vincent Clarence Price (1832-1914)
}} Dr. Vincent Clarence Price invented a cream of tartar baking powder and thus secured the family fortune through the Price Baking Powder Company. Biography Vincent Clarence Price was born in Troy, New York, December 11, 1832, a son of Daniel and Julia (Castle) Price. He attended the Eclectic Medical College of New York City. He later attended Bennett College of Medicine and Surgery. He received the honorary degree of M. D. from the former institution in the class of 1871. Dr. Price, invented "Dr. Price's Baking Powder", the first cream of tartar baking powder, and thus secured the family's fortune. In 1853 he began experimenting with a leavening substance that could be used in the safe preparation of food. Though he was the pioneer in the manufacture of DR. Vincent C. Price baking powder, he could get his his product to market because he had no funds to do so. Thinking that the growing west offered better prospects for a young doctor, he moved to Waukegan, Illinois, where he obtained a sizable clientele and earned enough money to go to Chicago and manufacture and market his baking powder. It was first manufactured in 1869 and sold by ounces but is now made and sold by the tons. He also delved in the manufacture of extracts and even a cereal named Algrain. In 1891 the sale of the baking powder alone amounted to more than one million dollars. He was for eleven years president of the Lincoln National Bank of Chicago. Final Days Gravesite and burial : Oakwood Cemetery, Waukegan Lake County, Illinois, USA Family of Vincent Price e & his wife had five children. # Rush C., born January 13, 1856, was educated in Beloit College and Harvard University. He was identified with the Price Baking Powder Company since its organization, and was vice president of the Price Flavoring Extract Company since its incorporation. # Guerdon, graduated from the Racine College and was his father's assistant in business. He was accidentally shot and killed in Colorado by a guide while on a hunting trip in November, 1891. He married Eunice Cobb, of Mineral Point, Wisconsin, and left five children: George, Guerdon. Ida, John and Robert. # Vincent Leonard Price (1871-1948) - born 1872, graduated from Yale University. Mr. Vincent L. Price lived in St. Louis. He married Miss Marguerite Wilson, of Mineral Point, Wisconsin, and had four children: Harriet, Mortimer and Laura Louise and Vincent Leonard Price (1911-1993) who would become the famous screen actor. # Ida, graduated from Kemper Hall and married A. C. Fischer, secretary of the Price Flavoring Extract company, and had three children, Russell, Charles and Vincent. # Emma, graduated from a young ladies seminary in Buffalo, New York, was the wife of J. F. Hollingworth and had two children, Price and Harriet. Vital Records 1850 US Federal Census Recorded in Troy, NY 1850. Vincent appears to be living with his older brother's family. * Alexander B Price - m/28 - b:NY - ocp: Farmer * Martha Price - f/24 - b:NY * Amelia Price - f/5 - b:NY * Willard Price - m/1 - b:NY * Vincent C Price - m/17 - b:NY * Francis Averill - m/18 - b:NY * Catherine Riley - f/25 - b:Ireland * Harvey Delavange - m/31 - b:NY 1900 US Federal Census Recorded at Waukegan Township, Waukegan City Ward 3-4, Lake Co, Illinois, Two other Price families live next door. * Vincent C Price - m/68 - b:NY - head - ocp: Banker and manufacture - parents born in New York * Harriet E Price - f/62 - b:NY - wife * Alexander B Price - m/79 - b:NY - brother * Emma F Hollingworth - f/38 - b:NY - daughter * Harriet M Hollingworth - f/8 - b:NY - granddaughter * Vincent P Hollingworth - m/6 - b:NY - grandson * Sarah Fowler - f/31 - b:IL - teacher * Lena B Kauniwourf - f/21 - b:Germany - servant * Daniel Salmora - m/30 - b:IL - servant Refences * Gravesite of Dr Price - FindAGrave